Vhel Alberman
A New Life. "If you cant get the item, get another." - Vhel Alberman.'' '''Vhel Alberman was born and raised in Gilneas, in the Countryside, Keel Harbor. He was born in the middle of night in a field, since his family was a farm-people and where harvesting the crop. His mother and father where gathering wheat when suddenly his mother gasped, stutterly saying her water just broke. They couldnt get her to the medic in time they said since there wasnt enough time. During his birth he was given a birth-mark on his neck, rarely visible of a wolf eye. His family cried due to the fact their family Urben Legend said for every Wolf Eye on the family member, he was destined to be the child of a dead family. 'The Wolf Eye, part one.' When Vhel was two, he was approached by a wolf cub, who he easily befriended, but the local hunter suddenly shot it saying he just saved it and over-described the "attack of the poor child" to his family. When his family heard this, they praised him as if he was The Light and gave him half their savings. Although, when they later found out the truth from a witness, they where enraged, when hearing Vhel bursted into tears, smothered in the blood of the wolf by the hunter and telling Vhel to shut up. The father told the guard, but when they went to the house of the hunter, they found a broken window, wolf prints the size of Vhel's head, and the ravaged corpse of the hunter, smothered in wolf blood. When Vhel grows up, he later tells his parents the country side menace, Welfi the Ravaging, was the cause of the hunters death, and that she picked him up and allowed him to witness the killer of the dead friend, who was also Welfi the Ravaging's cub, and no more the sheep died and Welfi was allowed in the town. "As you grow up, you learn that even the most terrified enemys with the worst titles, are the kindess allies." - Vhel Alberman. 'The Wolf Eye, part two.' When Vhel was Five, three years after the redeming of Welfi, he was picking a flower in the garden a few feet from the house, when something causes a shadow. A sudden rabid fox, definatly hostile due to the foaming snarles, which causes him to run. He quickly stumbles into a open mine shaft, which causes him to see darkness as the fox circles him. He suddenly fines a match which he already knows what they are, and a "candle". He lights it on a rock and lights the "candle", which, of course, is miner dynamite. He panics, throws it up into the air, and just like a today cartoon, the fox goes wide-eyed and is launched backward, hitting a tree and attacked by a volley of pine-cones. After the blast, his father and his friend Ted McSelspin grab rope and save the trapped child. When it seems its all good, Vhel accidently lights a wire that leads to a crate of dynamite, which is packed full more than the other, which when hes up outta the hole in a hurry, launches him, Ted, and his father into the sky and crash through the roof onto their bed. After that, they kept away from the mine. '"If your ganna run from a fox, never look back, watch for holes..." - Vhel Alberman 'The Wolf Eye, part three.' When Vhel was six, he was deadly ill, coughing and mushrooms basicly sprouting from his skin mysteriously. The alchemist couldnt see anything right, so they had to open his arm and extract some blood, which is actully swimming with germs, and it looked like a seed was in his arm. After analizing it, the alchemist came to the conclussion it will take a drop of blood from Welfi the Ravaging, who is nearly dead. After the father explained the problem, Welfi agreed and allowed a drop of blood to fall. The Alchemist cackled and revealed he tricked the father and evilly explained that the child was injected with Alco-idus, a non-existing illness, which means, Welfi bled for no reason, and Vhel was cut open for no reason, and it was revealed only a healing potion was needed, and the mushrooms shed him, the wound sealed, and the blood turned red... And the seeds dissapeared. Although, the Alchemist was revealed a grandson of the hunter, and was executed by two of Welfi's adult cubs. "Never trust a arm, because even a simple potion may heal the most disgusting wounds." - Vhel Alberman. 'The Wolf Eye, final tale.' When Vhel was fourteen, the Wolf Eye took the worst hit. In the middle of the Night, something broke in. Probably ten or five strong creatures due to the fact his family was slaughtered like lamps. He was awoken to the smell of smoke, and his eyes widened to see the roof ablaze, and basicly about to set the walls of the house ablaze with it. He quickly ran into each room, and discovered the corpses, along with TNT on each corpse. He grabbed his precious belongings - ''A Gold Amulet, a bag of gold, a small Malachite, and a whistle carved from a dieing tree ''- And ran out, tears descending from his eyes as he ran. Within Minutes, in the market place of Keel Harbor, the house was last seen exploding into nothing-ness, and the wood was never seen again. 'Part 4.2.' After the incident of his parents, he moved to Stormglen for some years, fishing quietly and rarely saying a word. Years later, the Worgen came, Feral, of course, and terrorized Gilneas, forcing Vhel to flee to Gilneas. After he couldnt get through, something slugged him and he woke up to realize he was outside the city, a note on him, saying "You can thank me later." - A.V. After this, he wandered to Stormwind, where he trained hunting. He kept his belongings, but the Malachite dissapeared, probably taken by the Mr. ''A.V. ''as payment for saving his skin from the 'Curse' that the Gilneans meant, Worgen. 'End.' I hope you enjoyed reading this part of his tale, The Wolf Eye, 1 - 4. I worked hard on it and took some time thinking on it...